Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-210499 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a pneumatic tire having a tread portion whose position when mounted on a vehicle is specified so that the tread portion has outside land regions on the outside-tread-edge side of the tire equator. Of the outside land regions, the axially inner outside land region is provided with v-shaped sipes extending across the entire width of the outside land region, wherein the v-shaped sipe is made up of a first oblique segment and a second oblique segment which are inclined to opposite directions with respect to the tire axial direction. In the v-shaped sipe disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the apex of the v-shape, namely, the intersecting point of the first and second oblique segments is positioned on the tire-equator side or the axially inside of the widthwise center of this outside land region.
Such arrangement of the apexes of the v-shaped sipes tends to decrease the rigidity of the outside land region more in an outside-tread-edge side than in a tire-equator side. Thereby, in the pneumatic tire of Patent Literature 1, a part of the outside land region on the outside-tread-edge side tends to deform easily during cornering, for example. Thus, there is room for further improvement in the steering stability.